Sitonai
This article is for , Sitonai . For 5 , see Illyasviel von Einzbern. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = Territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 10%. |img3 = Item construction |name3 = Item Construction |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own debuff success rate by 8%. |img4 = goddess essence |name4 = Goddess' Essence |rank4 = B |effect4 = Increases own damage by 225. Increases own debuff resistance by 22.5%. |img5 = missing |name5 = High Servant |rank5 = A |effect5 = No effect. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Reduces Dragon enemy's NP gauge by 1. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= 500px|center Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |9}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance and NP damage by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Sitonai is the first Unlockable Servant released in a Seasonal Event instead of Story Chapters. *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Sesshōin Kiara. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Arjuna (Alter). *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Ishtar. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Medb. *She is the first non limited alter-ego servant available via Saint Quartz summon. *She is a Pseudo-Servant but at the same time she is a High Servant, so she's a target for Mystery Killer. Images Saint Graphs= Sitonai 1.png|Stage 1 Sitonai 2.png|Stage 2 Sitonai 3.png|Stage 3 Sitonai 4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S224Icon.png|Stage 1 SitonaiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SitonaiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SitonaiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S224 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S224 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S224 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Sitonai Sprite 1.png|Stage 1 Sitonai Sprite 2.png|Stage 2 Sitonai Sprite 3.png|Stage 3 S224 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S224 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S224 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Sitonai Sprite 3 No Effect.png |Stage 3 (No Effect) |-| Expression Sheets= Sitonai Expression Sheet 1.png|Stage 1 Sitonai Expression Sheet 2.png|Stage 2 Sitonai Expression Sheet 3.png|Stage 3 Sitonai Expression Sheet 2 Hologram.png|Stage 2 (Hologram) |-| Craft Essences= CE934.png|Silver-Glittering Snow Goddesses CE0973.png|Snow-Viewing White Chocolate (Valentine CE) CE1059.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Sitonai Category:Ainu Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Divine Category:Illya Category:Götterdämmerung